Belonging
by Alanna99
Summary: OneShot Ash and MaryLynnette reunited. Overdone etc but just felt like getting my one little chapter about it out there. So if you happen to read it please R n'R


**Belonging - Chapter 1 - Back But Not Bad**

**Mary-Lynnette Carter sat at her desk, in her room, looking uncaringly at the diploma that lay on it. Honors student, National Merit, validictorian and straight A's. All she needed to get into any college of her choice. But she was still having trouble comprehending one little fact. No more High School. She smiled a secret smile to herself, now she could do as she pleased, well almost.**

_Mary-Lynnette_** a voice said, startling her out of her fantascies. But it wasn't spoken aloud, it was in her head. It was a voice she lost count of the times she'd fantisised for over a year, about hearing again.**

**''Ash,'' she whispered to herself in disbelief, then rushed over to her window, which overlooked the front yard. Outside the moon had risen, but was hidden - unusually - by clouds. There! A lanky sillouette, over by a car Mary-Lynnette didn't recognise. A cloud shifted and and the figure was shown as having blonde hair.**

**Turning so quickly that she almost made herself dizzy, Mary-Lynnette pulled on her jacket, then as an afterthought picked up her binoculars on the way out the door. As she rushed down the stairs her heart sped up in anticipation. He was back!**

**Everyday since he'd left, she'd missed him with an actual physical ache. She knew he had demons in his past - and present - that he needed to deal with before he felt worthy of her, and she'd had doubts of him too. But she'd missed him and regretted his leaving everyday since. But none of that mattered now, he was back!**

**As she was about to go out the door Claudine stopped her. ''I forgot something i wanted to see tonight, well needed really, it won't be around for a while.'' she babbled at her step-mother. **

**''Isn't the moon up already?'' Claudine question in reply.**

_Shit! **T**_**hought Mary-Lynnette, she'd forgooten about that. Then again most of her coherant thoughts had fled at the thought at being able to see Ash again.**

**''Oh that won't make a difference to this, it'll be better, yeah, if anything, anyway, gotta go.'' she yanked open the door, then closed it behind her, calling, ''Oh and I'll be back late, so don't worry, bye.''**

**Outside it was freezing, briefly rubbing her arms she walked out of the front gate. Then he was there, her breath suddenly caught in her throat and she came to a halt inexplicably nervous. Also seeming hesitant Ash slowly approached.**

**''Mary-Lynnette?'' spoken this time aloud, it was almost a question as if he didn't believe she was really there. With excellant timing the remaining clouds covering the moon shifted and stood two feet apart Mary-Lynnette could see every detail of Ash, bar the color of his eyes, everchanging and ever gorgeous - like the rest of him!**

**Taking a deep steading breath Mary-Lynette began walking nodding her head to indicate that he should follow. They walked in silence for a few moments, then breaking the silence Ash spoke.**

**''I wasn't sure you'd want to see me.'' he spoke as if talking to himself, gulping each and every syllable out, unaccoustemed to speaking about his feelings, or feelings of anyone in general. ''But I promised...''**

**He stopped walking and they faced each other, she herself found it hard to meet his gaze. Instead she spoke, but in a voice so quiet it was almost a whisper. ''I know...tell me.''**

**Nodding he began to walk again, and like the most natural thing in the world she put her arm in his as they walked.**

**''When I...left I went to a cousin of mine, James Rasmussen - he has a human soulmate too - after a while, when he was convinced I was genuin I was introduced to this group. I don't know why he trusted me though. His soulmate was human and he turned her when she was dying - I nearly turned them both into the Council - I think she convinced him in the end.''**

**''Anyway, this group - Circle Daybreak - it's like an organisation for everyone, witches, vampires, shapeshifters excetera. Alot of the members have human soulmates...like me.''**

**This time Mary-Lynnette stopped and threading his fingers between hers looked directly at him stating clearly, ''Like us.''**

**Ash nodded then gently lowered his head, anticipating this Mary-Lynnette moved her own mouth upto meet his. **

**His kiss was just as she remembered and then the pink haze set in but before the connection could fully establish Ash broke the kiss.**

**Letting go of her entirely he walked a few steps away and shok his head as if to clear it. Feeling that something had gone terribly wrong Mary-Lynette said worridly, ''Ash, what...''**

**But her next few words were cut of, because as soon as she'd stepped close to Ash again and placed her hand on his arm he'd enveloped her in another mind blowing kiss.**

**Finally they both came up for air. Ash briefly resting his forehead against hers, then pulling away again looked up at the moon.**

**''I'm not sure how long I'll be here for. I could get called away at any time.'' For the first time Mary-Lynnette noticed Ash had a new, slightly compelling look about him. Though something about it suggested strain.**

**Mary-Lynnette looked up at the moon as well, shiverying slightly. He was back.**

Mainly just a one off thing cause I know there's loads of Mary-Lynette/Ash things, but I just felt like writing a brief one of my own, hope you like.


End file.
